Amor en tinieblas
by FranSnape
Summary: un pasado oscuro persigue a Mione, dejándola desbastada, ahora deberá salir adelante con quién menos lo esperaba, dos mortífagos arrepentidos y el amor de su mejor amigo... pésimo sumary, lo sé xD
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**_"Después de la guerra todos viven en paz, a excepción de Hermione que quedó sumida en la depresión y el desespero, llegando así a atentar contra su vida. Veamos si el amor de su mejor amigo, logra rescatarla del infierno en la cual se halla sometida. Es un H/H._

**"**

"**Amor en las Tinieblas"**

**Capítulo 1: "Sonrisa de Cristal"**

De nuevo me encuentro encerrada en mi habitación, escuchando como todos celebran en la sala común, si, al fin logramos acabar con Voldemort. La lucha fue intensa, Harry dio todo de sí y al fin, con ayuda de todos nosotros y la presencia de sus padres en su mente y corazón pudo pronunciar esas dos palabras asesinas: Avada Kedavra.

Desde ese día reinó la paz en el mundo mágico y yo también fui feliz, sin embargo, era la primera vez que sonreía desde la muerte de mis padres, asesinados a mano de Bellatrix Lastrenge. Sin embargo, sucedió algo que hizo que toda la felicidad que tenía se fuera a la punta del cerro. Ahora solo me queda resignarme a lo que sucedió e intentar ocultar mi dolor.

Toc,toc, ¿Hermione estás allí? - pregunta Ginny desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Hermione alarmada se limpia las lágrimas, se echa unas gotas en los ojos para ocultar su irritación y se pone rápidamente un polerón de manga larga para ocultar sus heridas.

Si Ginny, pasa, me estaba vistiendo –dijo Hermione sentada en la cama con un libro abierto.

No bajarás a celebrar el 1 mes si la presencia de Voldermort haciéndonos la vida a cuadritos –Bromeó Ginny.

-mmm es que no me apetece ver como se embriagan –Dijo Herm en forma dudosa.

Pues te aconsejo que bajes o Harry sube a bajarte, lleva horas preguntando por ti –le advirtió Ginny.

Harry –susurró Herm, asomándosele una pequeña sonrisa.

-Cuándo le dirás que estás enamorado de él –le reprochó Ginny

No sé de que hablas Gyn. Oye y cómo vas con Dean- dijo rápidamente Hermione.

Pues bien, Feliz, ahora sé que me he enamorado y no sabes cuánto lo Amo Hermy –dijo jubilosa Ginny.

Me alegro por Ti Gyn –dijo Hermione sonriéndole a su amiga con sinceridad.

Toc, toc, Hermione te sucede algo que no bajas - preguntó Harry preocupado desde la puerta.

Nada Harry, me quedé conversando con Gin, pero ya bajo –le gritó.

Viste Hermione, será mejor que bajemos, te daré tiempo para que te arregles por qué pareciera que no hubieses dormido en días –dijo Ginny cerrando la puerta.

Si tú supieras Gyn, si supieras –dijo Herm mientras se dirigía al baño para arreglarse.

Dios que haré con Harry, pensaba Hermione vistiéndose y arreglándose para bajar a la sala común. -Necesito alejarlo de mí un tiempo para que no se dé cuenta de mis marcas y… _de ti_ –finalizó susurrando. Al terminar estos pensamientos se puso el aro que le faltaba y se miró por última vez al espejo, el reflejo que se veía era de una muchacha de 17 años, alta, delgada, con sus curvas bien formadas y en el lugar donde debería estar, lo oscuro de esa hermosa chica era la ropa que la cubría, jeans negros algo holgados, converse negras, polera ajustada del busto en forma de V,d ejando ver el nacimiento de sus pechos y el pollerón negro que era dos tallas más grande que ella para cubrir bien sus brazos. El maquillaje era sencillo,

….

Mientras tanto en la sala común se notaba la alegría a km del castillo. Los alumnos de séptimo año de Gryffindor le pidieron a los elfos que se encargaron de las bebidas y la comida, tenían un banquete para un batallón, incluso habían alumnos de otras casas e incluso uno que otro Slytherin y para sorpresa de muchos Draco Malfoy, no era un secreto para muchos que fue el quién dio información relevante para poder destruir a Voldemort y de a poco se hizo amigo de Hermione, cosa que ni a Ron ni Harry les cayó en gracia, para ellos siempre será el hurón saltador, como lo bautizó Ron en cuarto curso.

Malfoy, ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Harry con desdén.

Si, qué haces aquí huroncito, se te perdió la correa –secundó Ron con burla.

Que chistoso Weassel, vine a ver a Mione –dijo Malfoy con suficiencia.

¿Mione?, desde cuándo eres tan confianzudo Malfoy, te prohíbo que la busques –le gritó Harry con rabia.

Mira cara cortada, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con MIONE es asunto de ella y mío –le contestó Malfoy empezando a cabrearse.

Qué pasa acá –dijo Hermione acercándose a ellos, los gritos se escuchan desde la escaleta, les reprochó.

Nada Mione, a todo esto te vez preciosa, solo que algo fúnebre, mucha junta conmigo –le dijo Draco en forma de Broma.

Jajajajaj, acostúmbrate a verme de negro Malfoy, es mi tono favorito. Hola Harry, por qué estás tan rojo –preguntó curiosa Mione.

Nada Herms, mejor vamos a tomar algo –dijo Harry. Vamos Ron.

Espera Harry, quisiera hablar con Draco de algo, luego vuelvo –le dijo Hermione tímidamente.

Pero Herms, te has demorado en bajar, esto terminará y quiero compartir contigo y tú te vas con este…Hurón –dijo Harry en forma celosa.

Harry, no le digas así, sabes que Draco es mi amigo y debo decirle algo importante, luego vuelvo y te busco para conversar –dijo Herms en forma amistosa.

Sabes qué, haz lo que quieras, vamos Ron, está claro que prefiere estar con esta serpiente –dijo Harry Marchándose sulfurado y seguido de Ron que también estaba enrabiado con la actitud de Herms.

No les hagas caso Herms, esta celoso, pero mejor conversemos afuera –la consoló Malfoy.

Si vamos –dijo triste.

Salieron de la sala común y se dirigieron al lago negro, para sentarse en el árbol predilecto de Herms para conversar. En el camino fueron charlando de cosas triviales y saliendo del castillo se encontraron con el profesor Snape.

Srita. Granger, joven Malfoy, a dónde van a esta hora –cuestionó Snape

Al lago señor, hay algún problema –dijo Draco.

No, ninguno, procure cuidar a al Srita Granger y ud. Granger pase a mis despacho para darle una poción para el sueño y parece que se ha juntado mucho con Malfoy, le contagió el estilo de ropa–se burló Snape.

Pues sí señor, me agrada el negro, creo que viéndolo a ud todos los días me contagió su entusiasmo por este color –dijo sarcástica Herms.

Cuidado Srita Granger, aún soy su profesor –bramó Snape.

Lo sé señor, ahora con su permiso, vamos Draco, lo veo a la noche profesor –dijo Hermione mirando por última vez a Snape para dirigirse al lago junto a Malfoy.

Hermione no debiste tratarlo así, el sabe lo que te sucedió y si quisiera le podría contar a Potty y weassel –dijo Malfoy con sorna y preocupación a la vez.

Malfoy –chilló Hermione, -te dije que no les dijeras así y en relación a Snape, me tiene sin cuidado.

Wooow, Herms, estás muy cambiada, por qué no le dices a tus amigos lo que te sucedió hace unas semanas –dijo preocupado Malfoy

No sé de que hablas, yo estoy bien –se defendió Herms.

Vamos Mione, no podrás ocultar mucho tiempo tu depresión y el hecho de que… bueno tú sabes, además yo tengo miedo de lo que puedes hacer mujer o es que crees que no me doy cuenta de que estar cortándote los brazos –dijo Malfoy alterado.

Shhhhhhhhhh cállate, nadie puede saber, además no es grave y si fuera así no te importa –gritó Herms desesperada y levantándose para echarse a correr al castillo

Espera – gritó Malfoy y también se echó a correr siguiéndola.

Le dio alcance en unos segundos y la abrazó con fuerza susurrándole palabras de aliento.

-Tranquila cariño, tanquila –la consolaba Draco. Mientras le acariciaba el pelo y colocaba su mano en la barbilla y acercaba sus labios a la mejilla, como un beso de hermandad.  
>Hermione por una parte se sintió tranquila, al sentirse apoyada por alguien y se dejó llevar en lso brazos de quién se estaba convirtiendo en su mejor amigo.<p>

Lo que no sabían es que una persona de hermosos ojos verdes veía la escena desde la ventana de la sala común, cerraba los ojos de dolor, apretó los puños y maldijo por lo bajo.

Muy bien hurón, esto no se quedará así –se dijo Harry con pena y rabia, y se volvió para esperar a la castaña, no importando la hora en que llegaría.

Dejen sus comentarios, ya llevo escrito 3 capítulos!

Ojala les haya gustado


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione llegó a la sala común pasada las 11 pm, y en sus manos traía una botellita que lograba hacerla dormir en las noches sin pesadillas, aún sentía la furia recorrer sus venas por su encuentro con su "adorado" profesor de pociones, si bien no lo odiaba como antes, por muy al contrario le sentía como un padre protector, sentía una gran furia cuando le tocaba ese tema en particular.

_-Flash Back-_

_Toc, toc ¿profesor Snape se encuentra aquí? -preguntó Herms abriendo cuidadosamente la puerta del despacho. _

_Si Srta. Granger, pase justo la esperaba –dijo Snape saliendo de sus habitaciones con una botellita en la mano. Tome – le dijo extendiéndole la botella con amabilidad. _

_Gracias profesor Snape –dijo sinceramente Herms, sonriéndole a quien de a poco se ha convertido en un padre sustituto._

_No me las de, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ud. Ahora, quisiera hablar con Ud.  
>haga el favor de tomar asiento –dijo Snape amistosamente.<em>

_Ud sabe bien que su situación emocional es alarmante, desde la muerte de sus padres se ha sumergido en un mundo de tristeza, luego volví a verla sonreír sinceramente cuando Potter se unió más a Ud. Y la última vez que vi un brillo en los ojos fue cuando derrotaron al lord, ahora solo veo tristeza y rabia. Yo creo que si Ud. No hace nada por mejorarse deberé intervenir y…_

_Un momento Profesor, es cierto que Ud y yo somos una especie de amigos pero no le permito que se meta en mi vida, yo estoy bien y nadie debe saber lo que Ud y Draco creen, por lo tanto le prohíbo que se meta en mi vida, no les interesa –explotó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos. –Además, no veo de que se preocupan, sigo siendo la mejor estudiante, finalizó Herm intentando tranquilizarse, sabía que no le convenía hacer enojar a su profesor, mal que mal si él hablaba con Dumbledore se terminaría descubriendo su más doloroso secreto._

_Mire Srta. Granger, no sé cómo diablos no ha bajado las notas y me sorprende que la extensión de sus ensayos sea el doble en que se le pide dado que casi no le quedan brazos de lo cortados que están y…_

_Un momento profesor, no sé de dónde saca eso que mis brazos están cortados, están en perfección –se defendió Herms_

_Si es así, muéstremelos y sáquese esa ropa oscura que parecerá Morticia –bramó Snape entre enojado y divertido por su ocurrencia Muggle. _

_Yo no tengo que demostrarle nada y muy mal chiste, ahora con su permiso, hasta luego profesor Snape, lo veo mañana en clases –se despidió Herms saliendo del despacho y dirigiéndose a la sala común para poder leer y desahogarse de todo la presión. _

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Dios, que haré –pensaba Hermione entrando a la sala común

Draco, Severus lo saben, sé que puedo confiar en ellos, pero no quiero que estén vigilándome las 24 hrs por miedo a que vaya a hacer algo, no niego que cada vez que paso un cuchillo por mi brazo siento una liberación pero solo es eso… por el momento.  
>No puedo decir lo que sucede, que pensaran Harry y Ron… <em>Harry. <em>¿Qué pensarías de mí si supieras lo que me hizo ese sujeto?, ¿Me odiarías?, ¿Le daría asco? No lo podré soportar, desde el quinto curso que desarrollé sentimientos de amor hacia él y ahora que estamos en séptimo y nuestro último año no he sido capaz de decírselo, además el parece seguir interesado en Cho, les he visto muy juntos desde que ella se hizo profesora de Quiddich –estos eran los pensamientos de Hermione Granger al cruzar el retrato de la dama gorda.

Estas son horas de llegar -escuchó que le decía una voz sobresaltándola.

Harry, ¿eres tú? –preguntó dudativa.

Si Hermione, soy yo –dijo Harry en forma resentida y saliendo de la pared en la que se hallaba recostado.

Pero Harry ¿te sucede algo?, mira las horas que son y estás despierto –cuestionó angustiada Mione.

Si, si me sucede algo. Pasa que mi mejor amiga a la cual yo creía que podía confiar en mi me traicionó ocultándome que tenia una relación con mi peor enemigo después de Voldemort –terminó de decir Harry con furia.

Pero a ti que te pasa ¿De dónde sacaste esa estupidez? –se defendió Herms de las acusaciones que le hacía el ojiverde.

¿Qué de donde lo saqué?, Merlín Hermione vi como te besabas con ese maldito hurón, por qué no me dijiste que lo amabas –le dijo Harry perdiendo el control y tomándola por los hombros y zarandeándola.

Suéltame Harry, me lastimas –susurró Herms con lágrimas en los ojos.

Harry al ver las lágrimas se dio cuenta a los extremos que había llegado pero el solo pensar que Mione, SU MIONE, está enamorado de otro y especialmente de Malfoy lo hace sentirse furioso y querer desquitarse.

Perdón Mione, no quería lastimarte pero tengo ce…rabia-le dijo corrigiéndose a último momento.

Pero Harry ¿por qué pensaste eso? – le dijo Herms sobándose los brazos pues Harry había aplicado mucha fuerza para ella y sumándole el dolor de las heridas que tenía no ayudaba al dolor.

Pues, los vi por la ventana como te abrazaba y…besaba-murmuró Harry con pena tanto por recordar lo que vio por cómo ve a su amiga tratando de aminorar el dolor que le causó.

Harry ¿me estabas espiando? –preguntó asustada Herms, pues si vio lo que pasó pudo haber escuchado algo.

Yo no te espiaba me asomé a la ventana y justo vi tu linda escena romántica con ese hurón –bramó Harry.

Número uno no le digas hurón, sabes bien que desde la guerra somos buenos amigos y número dos te aclaro que solo somos amigos, lo que viste solo fue amistoso, fraternal –le dijo Hermione media cabreada.

Enserio Herms, ¿solo eso? –preguntó esperanzado

Si Harry, solo eso ¿por qué tanta pregunta? –cuestionó Herms curiosa.

No por nada, no quería que mi mejor amiga estuviera en manos de ese Slytherin –le contestó nerviosamente Harry.

Mmm está bien, ahora vamos a dormir, estoy algo agotada y tú también ya que la fiesta debe haber terminado hace poco –le dijo una agotada Mione.

Está bien Mione, además mañana tenemos doble pociones con Slytherin y al "señor, no me importa que tengan otras asignaturas", hay que entregarle el pergamino de 500 palabras acerca de las pociones de amor y sus componentes –dijo Harry entre hastiado y cansado.

Cierto, lo había olvidado, menos mal que lo hice. Buenas noches Harry, descansa –se despidió Mione con una sonrisa.

Hasta mañana Herms –le dijo dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, muy carca de los labios haciendo que se sonrojen los dos.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de castillo se debatía una junta entre el profesorado de Hogwarts, en donde ninguno se ponía de acuerdo en las medidas a tomar con Hermione Granger. Por un lado Mcgonagall estaba a favor que la chiquilla terminara sus estudios en Hogwarts y que a la vez viera un psicólogo para solucionas sus desordenes mentales y, sobretodo, sentimentales. Sin embargo, Snape piensa que lo mejor es que a la niña la aparten y se recupere, Sirius y Lupin después de que se enteraron de lo que pasó, se quedaron en shock y no han podido emitir juicio alguno.

Merlín, Dumbledore cómo es posible que esa niña no haya dicho nada, ni siquiera a Harry o a Ron –preguntó un alterado Sirius.

Es lógico Sirius, conociendo a Hermione no dirá nada que pueda lastimarlos, especialmente a Harry que vive tranquilo después de derrotar a Voldemort –le respondió Remus.

Lo mejor que podemos hacer es terminas esta reunión y dejar que Hermione siga haciendo su vida normal –opinó Dumbledore, además el destino de la señorita Granger ya está delimitado y poco podemos hacer, finalizó Dumbledore con la mirada perdida.

Pero Dumbledore, el estado de Granger es alarmante, come poco, cada día está más introvertida –espetó Snape furioso.

Lo sé Severus, pero sabes bien como yo que nada se puede hacer, ella ya tiene su destino trazado, solo el amor verdadero logrará encarrilarla en el camino de la alegría y me temo que falta tiempo aún para eso –finalizó Dumbledore y dio por terminada la reunión.

Al día Siguiente, Hermione se despertó a las 6.30, dio vueltas en la cama, pero como vio que no podía conciliar el sueño de nuevo de levantó y se dirigió al baño y miró su reflejo en el espejo apreciando su figura y su cabello.

Vaya si que he cambiado, con razón ya no me entra la ropa, mis caderas se han ensanchando y mis pechos están muchos más protuberantes ¿Dios qué haré?, ayúdame, mándame una señal –rogó Hermione con pena. Sé que debo tenerlo, sería incapaz de abortar a esta criatura que no tiene la culpa, pero no es justo, soy muy joven para ser mamá y menos de una criaturita que fue hecha a la fuerza, pensaba Herms con pena.

Lo mejor será que me arregle y que haga algo con este pelo, me echaré poción alisadora para poder controlarlo, mis ojos tienen ojeras, creo que me maquillaré para ocultarlas –se dijo Herms y empezó aplicándose base, delineador negro y rímel negro para delinear bien los ojos para ocultar la irritación de tanto llorar y terminó su sencillo maquillaje con un brillo labial muy suave. Procedió a ponerse el uniforme, la falda le llegaba una mano arriba de la rodilla y la blusa se le ajustaba por el crecimiento de los pechos, como hacía calor solo se puso la túnica y terminó el atuendo con sus calcetas blancas y zapatos de muñeca.

Dios, me parezco a Lavender o Parvati de tanto arreglo, lo mejor será bajar a la sala común para hacer hora –se dijo Herms y bajó la escalera a la sala común.

Hola Herms, tan temprano como siempre –le dijo un somnoliento Ron.

¿Ron?, qué haces acá tan temprano –le preguntó una sorprendida Mione.

Snape, me quedé toda la noche haciendo este trabajo –le contestó.

Y ¿por qué no me pediste ayuda? –se cuestionó Mione, mal que mal ron siempre le pedía ayuda para los trabajos.

No te quería molestar, además Harry me dijo que anoche llegaste tarde y me prohibió irte a despertar –dijo Ron con resentimiento, porque si Mione le hubiera ayudado, habría dormido.

Qué tierno Harry –suspiró. Bueno al menos terminaste –preguntó.

Si, solo me queda guardar todo y subir a cambiarme, me esperas Mione –le preguntó con carita de cachorro abandonado.

Anda tonto, obvio que te espero sube y baja con Harry –le contestó.

Harry ya bajó, Cho vino por él –le dijo Ron.

¿Cho? –susurró Mione.

Si ella, bueno Herms bajo enseguida –dijo el pelirrojo y subió las escaleras.

Cho, que estarán haciendo, dios lo que me faltaba, que Harry no se lie con ella, no lo podré soportar, quizás solo este con ella por asuntos de Quiddich, si eso debe ser, Hermione no te pases películas, solo eso debe ser –intentaba tranquilizarse Mione.

Listo Hems, vamos a desayunar –decía un hambriento Ron.

Si vamos, tengo un poco de hambre –reconoció Herms.

Y mientras los 2 amigos se dirigían al Gran comedor, no imaginaban la sorpresa que se encontrarían.

Continua en el Sgte. Capítulo

Saludos y besos a todos.


End file.
